You Have That Effect On Me
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: A story in which Kurt raps a part in a Big Pimpin' / What's Your Fantasy mashup. A companion fic to Sing a Little Song For You.


**I have a companion fic to Sing a Little Song For You. Now, before I scare anybody off, it can be read on its own. And, this is about as sexual as I can get with these two. Oh well. I hope that you like it.**

**Also, the title is from 6 Months by Hey Monday. The song has no relevance to the oneshot, just an amazing lyric for the title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used, which is Big Pimpin' / What's Your Fantasy by the Beelzebubs.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine!" Wes yelled, running through the hallway, "Blaine, wait for me!"<p>

"What?" David asked, as Wes knocked into his shoulders as he dodged a mob of Warblers who were walking at the slowest pace possible.

"I have a video for Blaine," Wes called over his shoulder, not daring to slow his pace. David's interested was piqued causing him to begin sprinting after his best friend.

Wes found Blaine slumped in an arm chair in the Warbler rehearsal room. He had been particularly depressed since Kurt transferred back to McKinley about a week ago. He was fine when other people were around, but when he was alone, he seemed to shut down a bit.

"You were yelling for me?" Blaine asked, not perking up all that much. He seemed so worn down from Kurt's absence.

"I have something to cheer you up," Wes said, his normally infectious smile falling short.

"If it's you two singing me another rousing round of Get Happy, I don't want to hear it," Blaine said, as Wes whipped out his laptop from his Dalton messenger bag. He clicked open the link from Rachel, since he helped New Directions with the acapella arrangements.

"It's not that," Wes said, making the video full screen, waiting for it to buffer before showing Blaine.

"But, if you keep moping around, we'll have no other choice," David smirked, making Blaine force the fakest smile that David's ever seen.

"Forget your troubles," Wes playfully sang, his voice growing loud enough to pique the interest of the other Warblers in the room.

"Come on, get happy," Jeff sang, picking up the next line, as Nick tacked on, "You better chase all your cares away."

"Shout hallelujah," Wes sang, as David repeated the command of the song, as Wes continued with, "Come on, get happy."

"Stop it," Blaine said, his voice holding a slight laugh, which was a success enough for Wes.

"Here," Wes said, plopping his laptop in Blaine's lap, as Wes and David watched from over Blaine's shoulders.

"Just click play," David said, his impatience kicking in as Blaine hesitated clicking play.

"Is this a video to watch in public, Wesley?" Blaine tentatively asked, looking up at his one friend, since he had seen enough risqué videos from Wes than he could handle.

"Yes," Wes said, reaching over to press play, since Blaine didn't seem motivated enough to do it himself.

"New Directions," An Indian man said, which Blaine recognized as McKinley's principal. He walked off the little stage, as New Directions started an acapella beat.

Blaine's eyes instinctively searched for his boyfriend, only failing at his personal game of _Where's Kurt_. Instead, Artie and Finn walked from the back of the semi-circle formation that New Directions had taken.

"New Directions," Finn called out, "Yeah, we big pimpin', y'all."

"Still appropriate," Artie added, before jumping into Jay-Z's Big Pimpin'.

Blaine watched with awestruck eyes at New Direction's almost perfect acapella melody and the fact that this song was something so different than their original music choices. But, despite all of that, he was disappointed that he couldn't see Kurt.

"Why am I watching this?" Blaine asked, as Finn and Artie were rapping the chorus, complete with breaking the beginning vowel of ride.

"Just watch," Wes commanded, gently shoving Blaine's face back to the screen.

Blaine's eyes caught the screen as Kurt backed out from the little formation that New Direction hadn't moved from. Finn tipped his hat, before offering it to Kurt, who made a face at it. Finn shoved the baseball cap on Kurt's head, who adorably scowled at the action. Blaine had been so focused on Kurt that he hadn't noticed Artie trading placed with Puck.

"I wanna," Kurt said, as Puck continued with, "Li–li–li–lick you from yo head to yo toes."

"And, I wanna move from the bed down to– down to the floor," Puck and Kurt rapped in harmony, "And, I wanna ah, ah, you make it so good, I don't wanna leave. But, I gotta kn–kn–kn–know what–what's your fan–ta–ta–sy."

At this point, Puck and Kurt's audio was drowned out by the audience screaming. It didn't even matter because Blaine was too transfixed by Kurt wiggling around the stage with Puck. Well, Puck hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things. Blaine could only watch Kurt trying to swagger in front the crowd, including some dangerous hip pops.

"Or we can do it on stage of the ND concert cause you know it got sold out. Or red carpet dick could just roll out. Go 'head and scream you can't hold out," Puck rapped, twirling Santana out of the formation, doing some ridiculously obscene moves.

"How 'bout in the library on top of books, but you can't be too loud. You wanna make a brother beg for it. Give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud," Kurt rapped, as Brittany easily jumped up to straddle Kurt's hips. He held onto her, as she rolled her head back, whipping her hair around.

"Jealous, Blainey?" Wes asked, a taunting edge to his voice, since he knew he was jealous of Puck dancing with a girl like Santana.

Blaine swatted his arm backwards in a failed attempt to slap his friend without his eyes leaving the screen. He was too compelled by Kurt thrusting into Brittany, who was dancing on his boyfriend like he was a pole or something.

Puck and Kurt started with the chorus again, as Brittany jumped off of Kurt. Brittany and Santana meshed right back into the rest of New Directions, just in time for Kurt to pantomime the lyrics.

"And, I wanna move from the bed down to– down to the floor," Kurt rapped, actually dropping it to the floor, before sensually rolling his hips back up to stand vertical.

"Blaine, keep the noises to a minimum," Wes whispered in his friend's ear, who just let out a slight subconscious moan at the sight of Kurt dropping it like it was hot.

Blaine blushed the hottest shade of red, trying to get his thoughts back on track. It was a failure effort because Kurt and Puck burst back into the next verse, which was sure to frustrate Blaine.

"I wanna get you in the back seat windows up," Puck sang, as Kurt finished the line, "That's the way we like to fuck."

Blaine bit down on his tongue to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape from the very back of his throat.

"Clogged up, fog alert," Puck sang, before strip teasing off his jacket to, "Rip the pants and rip the shirt."

"Rough sex, make it hurt," Kurt sang, forcefully thrusting his hips as Blaine choked back a moan.

At this point, Blaine focused on the howling of the audience and the fact that Brittany and Santana were returning to their respective dancing partners.

"Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid, but don't be afraid," Puck and Kurt harmonized, as Brittany wrapped herself around Kurt in a way that made her look extra bendable, "In the sun, or up in the shade. On the top of my escalade."

"Maybe your girl and my girl can trade," Puck sang, as Santana lifted her leg to wrap around Kurt's waist, before getting a steady rhythm to their hip movements.

"Tag team," Kurt and Puck rapped together, high fiving each other, as Brittany was in the same position as Santana around Puck, "Off the ropes."

"Hey, Blaine," Wes said, trying to get his friend's attention, "Glaring at the screen won't make them stop thrusting."

"Shut up," Blaine said, as Brittany and Santana used some hairography before returning to their spots in the New Directions formation.

Blaine noted that New Directions was doing the original backbeat to Big Pimpin' while Puck and Kurt continued with the chorus of What's Your Fantasy. It was definitely something of Wes' doing because he was fond of ending mashups like this.

"But, I gotta kn–kn–kn–know we big pimpin' in NYC," Puck and Kurt finished the song. Kurt and Puck threw their baseballs caps into the screaming audience, which caused Kurt's hair to resemble his regular bed head that Blaine missed seeing every morning. The principal walked back to center stage.

"Wish New Directions good luck with their run at Nationals this weekend," The Indian man said, as the video cut to black.

"Are you cheered up now?" Wes asked, as Blaine could hardly think of anything other than making good on the words that Kurt rapped.

"I think he's more turned on," Jeff noted from across the room, as Blaine was horribly tempted to press replay, but not in this setting.

"But, it's better than depressed," David happily said, as Wes picked up his laptop from Blaine's lap.

"By the way, Kurt said that he'd stop by in like five minutes with the rest of New Directions before going to the airport," Wes said, as Blaine tried to compute all of this.

"So, he'll be here in like a minute," David said, saving Blaine the actual brain power, since he seemed to be lacking it.

There was a knock on the door, which Nick jumped up to get. He ushered New Directions into the Warbler rehearsal room. Kurt plopped himself in Blaine's lap, as Rachel was quick to catch Wes' eye.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, pressing his lips gently against Blaine's, who hungrily deepened the kiss.

"Keep it PG, children," Santana quipped, as Kurt pulled his face away from Blaine's.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice low with his lips just about brushing against Blaine's ear. His boyfriend shuddered, thinking back to the performance that Wes had gotten him to watch.

"I just missed you," Blaine said, only giving away half the truth. He did miss Kurt, but it wasn't that part that made him want to rip Kurt's clothes off.

"And, he watched the Big Pimpin' / What's Your Fantasy performance," Wes said, with this smirk that suddenly put Blaine's lusty eyes into perspective.

"Hey Blaine," David called out, tearing Blaine's eyes from Kurt, "Didn't you want to show Kurt the changes to the Common Room?"

"Wha– Oh, yeah," Blaine started off confused, before catching onto David's wink in his direction. He fit his hand to Kurt's, forcing the both of them to stand up.

"Have fun in the Common Room," Rachel playfully said, as Puck went for a more sexual, "Get at it, Kurt!"

"Don't forget to use bulgur alarms," Brittany wisely said, using her strange set of vocabulary to hint at using protection. Kurt blushed instantly at Brittany's comment.

"Don't be too long," Santana said, as Kurt opened the door to escape the plethora of comments, "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"I bet he could put out in that amount of time," Jeff wagered, as Blaine frantically tried to get out the room faster. Kurt sharply turned on his heel to face the lot of New Direction and Warbler members.

"He could," Kurt sassed, causing Mercedes to let out a cat call, "But, I'm not about to get my hair messed up, so don't expect anything."

"These walls are paper thin, Kurt," Wes said, as David instinctively finished his sentence, "We can hear _everything_."

"Eight minutes," Santana checked her wrist which was sans a watch.

Kurt opened his mouth to retort to the comments, but Blaine tugged on his hand. The door closed them off from the rest of their friends. In an instant, Blaine's lips were attached to Kurt's. Kurt squirmed as Blaine's hands were rubbing the length of his back.

"Common Room?" Kurt asked, as Blaine's mouth moved to suckle lightly at a pressure point behind his boyfriend's ear.

"Not enough time," Blaine roughly whispered, pressing his lips against Kurt's with such force that it send Kurt's back to hit the wall.

Blaine used his tongue to run across Kurt's lower lip, making the taller boy whimper as he allowed Blaine's tongue access to his mouth. At the same time, Blaine's one leg wrapped itself around Kurt's. His hips rocked against Kurt's to an accord of their own. The friction was enough to make Kurt moan into Blaine's mouth. He could feel the blood start rush southward.

"No," Kurt whispered, slightly pushing Blaine away from him, "I can't just... not here, not now."

"But, that video," Blaine explained, his voice sounding raspier than he had intended.

"I can't come right now," Kurt exasperatedly tried to explain, since Blaine's lusty and hurt expression was almost too much for his heart to handle.

"I should have thought of that," Blaine said, brushing his lips against Kurt's, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said, as Blaine nuzzled his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. It was a classic cuddle move that always made Kurt whimper. This was no exception. Kurt smiled, lowering his lips next to Blaine's ear, "Besides, we'll have all the time in the world after Nationals."

"Time's up, boys," Santana said, throwing the doors open as the rest of New Directions followed her lead out of the room.

"I'll see you after Nationals," Kurt said, giving Blaine a goodbye kiss that would have to tide him over until Kurt was back in Ohio.

"Good luck," Blaine softly said, as Mercedes linked her arm around Kurt's. She started to walk in the opposite direction, which inevitable tore Kurt out of Blaine's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but if we don't leave this instant, Rachel thinks we'll miss our flight," Mercedes apologized and tossed Rachel under the buss in one swift comment. Kurt looked back at Blaine until he turned the corner to leave the arts building.

"Blaine, he's going to be out of touch for one weekend," Wes reminded Blaine, who was back to his sulking state.

"Besides, aren't you parents off to London the weekend that Kurt comes back?" David asked, knowing that Blaine was strongly considering going home for the weekend, since he wouldn't have to deal with his father.

"Don't plan a Warbler party at my place for that weekend," Blaine warned, knowing that whenever a Warbler had an empty house, a Warbler exclusive party / sleepover was held to relax from the rigid Dalton scene.

"Duly noted," Wes said, knowing that Blaine's empty house would need to kept on the down low, otherwise it would wordlessly be decided that he was up for a party.

"You'll be too busy with a party of your own with Kurt," David jabbed, smirking in a very Wes-esque way that almost scared Blaine.

"I don't want to hear it," Blaine said, walking off to his dorm room, where he could rewatch the video to his heart's content.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, reviews make my entire day. Have a heart, make a girl's day today by pressing the review button.<strong>


End file.
